Deplorable Acts
by jtechwriter
Summary: In an alternate universe, where Taka didn't want to be King, he wanted Sarabi, but he couldn't control his dark side, and it ruins everything. Please Read and Review! I do not own the Lion King.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Guys!

This is a new story, that is a new twist on "A Love Stolen," which I'm planning to delete. Please let me know what you think about it by posting a review.

Happy Reading!

J

* * *

Some lions go their whole life looking for paradise. Spending their whole lives as rogues, forever searching for the one place that they could call home. But that was for the rest of Africa. For a very select few, their destiny was decided. The great kings of the past had seen to that. If a lion could choose where to be born, it's certain that a smart one would make the Pride lands his destiny. Paradise on earth. A large amount of land controlled by lions. Where the sun always rose and always set. Where you could find water, food, and peace. It sounds like a dream doesn't it? It's the kind of thing that no one ever expects to be a reality, and when they hear about the Pride lands, they get lost in the heart of it. But then there was that one lion. He was a teenager, his black mane was just starting to fill in, but his body was slender, he had beautiful emerald eyes. See he was waiting to see if the great kings of the past were really on his side. Next to him was his brother, he was taller, stronger, thicker. His red mane was filling in as well, but at a much quicker rate than his brother. In front of them stood three lions. Mahato was the largest. He was also one of the pride elders. Mahato was the king that retired when the younger lion's mother, Uru, married their father, Ahadi.

Taka was amazed how many people fantasized about the Pride Lands, surely they weren't dumb enough to think that the Pride Lands were free to trouble. Sure, things were pretty well, but not perfect.

In a way, this was sort of like judgment day, only no one was dead yet. Today was the day when Taka and Mufasa would find out who was first place, and who was second best. Of course, Ahadi would never openly admit that, but isn't this what it's all about? If you have to choose between two heirs, then wouldn't you choose the one that you thought was best? Those were some of the thoughts that Taka had as he prepared for what his father was about to say.

Ahadi took a deep breath, the wind, and heat pushing his energy all the more. His thick, black, mane, blowing about.

"Now, boys, I'm sure you know why we're all here."

"Yes, father," Taka replied dryly. He didn't give a hoot who became king; he had other things on his mind.

"Yes, dad." Mufasa smiled. His deep voice was disproportionate to his age and body. He hadn't given much thought to who was going to be king.

"I just want to have a happy family; I'd be happy enough just being a prince." Mufasa continued. At this, Mohato smiled. Such beautiful, young adults they were both becoming.

"Well, son, you aren't going to be the prince. I've chosen you as the heir first in line to the throne." Ahadi stated. Uru shook her head; he had always been blunt, but she thought that he would handle this situation a little more delicately.

"Congratulations, Brother." Taka smiled.

Mohato took a deep breath. He looked at each of his grandsons. The King and the Prince respectively.

"Taka, this doesn't mean that you get to skip out on responsibilities. You are in for as much work as Mufasa is. You will be…" Mohato searched for the proper word.

"Second in command." Mufasa finished for him. "We will be partners, brother. Just like we've always been." This made all of the adult's smile. Ahadi felt like a weight had been lifted off. Mohato felt reassured that what happened in the past, wouldn't be repeated. Uru felt pride.

Taka wasn't paying attention to anything. His gut had told him that this was going to be the result; he wasn't surprised, angry, hurt. Nothing. He felt nothing.

"That means Sarabi will be queen!" It was that comment that struck one of Taka's nerves. That's what he wanted. He wanted Sarabi.

"Who is the lucky Princess, brother?" Mufasa grinned. He didn't know that Taka no longer felt joyous, or indifferent. He was angry.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Taka said, there was still time yet, maybe he could get Sarabi to see that _they_ belonged together.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were Sarafina," Uru said. Her face lifted into a knowing smile.

Mahato, however, was quick to notice the change in Taka's demeanor. The young lion's muscles tensed up.

"Well, I suppose I should think about it," Taka stated dryly. He tried hard to keep the venom out of his voice. The sooner he got away from his family, the better he'd be. He had to think of a plan. A plan that would make his dreams come true.

Taka left his family where they stood, still completely oblivious to just how dark things were getting in Taka's brain.

For the remainder of the day, Taka roamed the Pride Lands, thinking about what he should do. He knew that he had waited too long. Had he confessed when these feelings first came up, maybe he wouldn't be feeling like this now.

For some time now, Taka had known about his dark side. The side that he was forever trying to push down. He didn't even know where these _feelings_ were coming from. Some days he woke up to feeling like he didn't belong. Everyone here was loving, friendly, kind. Even when they did wrong, the Pride Landers never appeared to have the feelings that Taka had. The feelings that made him feel dark, scary, even. Taka didn't know anyone who was afraid of themselves. Maybe he was the first.

For what seemed like hours, Taka wondered around, thinking of reasons he felt like this. Of ways, he could avoid doing something stupid.

It did nothing. His mind kept wandering back to _her._ Sarabi. That dark cream coat. Those amber eyes. The dark-rimmed ears. And who could forget how it made him feel when she spoke to him. Just the way she said his name, made his fur stand on end and made his whole spine tingle.

His family was right about one thing: he was fond of Sarafina, but he did not love her, not in the way they thought. Sarafina was like the sister Taka never had. A deep sigh escaped him as he thought it all through. He would have to tell Sarabi how he felt about her eventually. Either he made Mufasa mad for a little while, or he made himself psychotic forever.

 _Sarabi… I love you._

 _Sarabi, I need to tell you something._

 _I know you're marrying Mufasa._

Taka's mind continued to bounce around. How do you start a conversation like that? How do you tell the lioness of your dreams, who just happens to be engaged to your brother, that you love her more than he ever could? Why would she even give Taka the time of day? Demoted to second best's love choice, and princess. When she could be Queen?

 _Telling someone how you feel, doesn't have a downside._ Mohato's voice rang inside Taka's head. That's what he would do. He would get Sarabi alone. And they would chat. He would get it off his chest, and move on to find his princess.

Hearing the call of the hunting party, Taka returned home. They were having his favorite tonight: zebra. It put him in a better mood. Taka almost felt light hearted. But the feeling wouldn't last long.

Mufasa led Sarabi away, probably to tell her the news. Taka followed them silently. Not wanting his presence to be known. He stayed far enough back that he couldn't hear what they were saying. All the while, he tried to formulate a plan. The goal was to tell her how he felt without making a complete fool of himself.

Taka had to stop to take several deep breaths. The sight of it… or rather them… was killing Taka. They were rolling around like cubs, pinning each other, licking each other, probably whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. For hours, it went on like this. Sarabi was flashing radiant smiles. Burying herself in Mufasa's already somewhat thick mane. Mufasa cracking lame jokes. Taka's emotions got so involved that he didn't try to push the dark feelings down as they came. Somehow forgetting that his mood could go south quickly, and the demon he kept pushing down would escape.

 _What are you going to do? Now that mushy is going to be King?_

 _Looks like you don't have a chance, buddy._

Hot tears started to trickle down Taka's face. Maybe this inner demon was right. He had not one chance of it.

Look at them! Rolling around in the Savannah, fools. Anger started to course through Taka's body. He would soon lose control. He tried to take a few deep breaths, but it wasn't working.

 _Great Kings, keep me calm. If you've ever cared for me, you'd help me defeat the demon._ Taka stopped in his tracks. Mufasa heading back to Pride Rock… alone.

Sarabi gave him one more nuzzle, which made Taka cringe. His brother went off in the direction of Pride Rock; Sarabi turned toward the water whole. This was his chance.

Taka watched as Sarabi bowed her head toward the water. Her tongue taking long, drawn out laps of water.

"Sarabi." It came out sounding weird, as she turned around to face him, Taka smiled. He gave a silent thank you to the Kings as he saw Sarabi's muscles relax.

Taka opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, it was Sarabi who spoke first.

"Today, was a big day, wasn't it?" Sarabi took a deep breath. She wondered just how well Taka took the news. She couldn't find the answer by just looking into his emerald eyes.

"Well, yes. I suppose Mufasa told you." Why was this conversation so hard to have? Sarabi flashed her radiant smile. It was enough to send tremors down his spine. Sarabi bubbled over with excitement. Her amber orbs were dancing around Taka's vision.

"I can barely believe that I am going to be the queen!" _I guess she doesn't want to be a princess._

"Oh, what about cubs! Mufasa would make an excellent father. I can't believe he loves me!" _his love doesn't compare to mine._

"I bet you don't now how sweet your brother is! He'll make a great King one day."

As Sarabi continued to babble on and on about how great Mufasa was, Taka was fighting a losing battle inside. Typically he would agree about everything that Sarabi was saying about Mufasa because it was all true. But right now, Mufasa was the enemy. He had the one thing Taka wanted. As a part of him realized what was going on, something inside of Taka snapped. It seemed like he wasn't all there. His heart became filled with rage; the world seemed to fade to black.

Sarabi looked at Taka. Something was wrong. He stood in front of her, his emerald eyes narrowed, his teeth bared.

"Taka?" he heard nothing. No response was given.

"Are you alrigh…" Taka pounced. Sarabi fought back.

"Taka, what are you doing?" Sarabi was shocked. He was attacking her…viciously. His claws were unsheathed… he tore her stomach, chest, and shoulder. What scared Sarabi the most was the look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated. Taka was drooling. He didn't respond to any of her pleas to stop.

It seemed to go on forever… Sarabi continued to call for help, but no one came. Taka was completely overcome. Why did this feel so right? Why did it feel so good to hear her cry, to hear her beg for her life? He knew that he had given into the dark side. He couldn't stop now. He looked down at his handy work. Some wounds were superficial, others were deeper and continued to bleed. Even with the pain that this attack was inflicting on her, Sarabi continued to fight back. Taka was trying to get her to roll over, but she wasn't going to give in.

Time seemed to slow down. The regular Taka was gone. His inner demon took over. Then it all stopped. Maybe he got tired. Maybe his heart became whole again. By now, the stars were the only source of light.

She could feel blood spill out of her wounds, surely if no one came to save her, death would. Taka was shocked that Sarabi had stopped screaming. Maybe she had seen the error of her ways. As the lion inched closer and closer, Sarabi came up with an alternative plan. She would use _reason._

She cleared her throat and prepared to speak.

"Taka… what is it that you want?" it came out weak. The lion laughed.

"What do you think I want Sarabi? I didn't take you for an unintelligent lioness…" Taka sneered. Sarabi took another deep breath. This wasn't going well.

"Tahk, you're the prince, you could have any lioness you wanted… why are you coming after me?" Sarabi looked at him. Taka or Tahk as she liked to call him seemed to ponder her words for a moment.

Not liking the look in his eyes, Sarabi crawled as fast as she could through the Savannah, paying no attention to where she was going. She only made it a few feet when she collapsed. She doubted that she would even have made it a little longer if Taka hadn't forced her to the ground.

"Taka, please!" Then she felt it. He was invading her implanting her with his seed. Sarabi squealed in pain as she tried to fight, but she couldn't. Taka's weight was more than she could escape. In situations like this, what are you supposed to do? Cub hood tales never entailed rape. What do you do when a lion forces himself into you? When your flat on your stomach and your paws are out in front of you but you can't get them up into an operative position? _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Sarabi thought to herself as Taka took a break.

 _Well, I've certainly done well tonight._ Taka snickered to himself. He enjoyed the look of fear in the young lionesses face. It made him feel… _powerful_. While Taka was in his thoughts, Sarabi tried to crawl away. It was the only thing she could do. Every part of her hurt. Pain coursed through her like tidal waves. And then came another blow from Hurricane Taka. His claws masterfully slid across Sarabi's back, inflicting yet another wound. Making her emit a scream, but once again no one heard her.

Taka leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. " _Not a word…_ you never know what I might do _next._ With that, Taka took off toward Pride Rock. He didn't worry about being seen. He had no doubt that he could slip in unnoticed… once he washed the blood of his paws, that is.

After tonight, nothing would ever be the same. Taka would see to it.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a tree in the middle of the Pridelands, it was home to Tati a mandrill baboon mix, she served as the sha woman. It was rare that a woman served as a shaman, but when her father didn't have a son to teach the shamanic ways to, he had to settle on his daughter. Tati smiled fondly at the memory; that seemed like a lifetime ago. She peered down at her son, Rafiki, who had fallen asleep and was curled in the nest that Tati had carefully prepared for him, made of branches and held together by the sacred fruit, layered with leaves. She felt the familiar leaves flow through her fur. She sniffed the air; something was wrong. Tati felt herself being pulled from her tree. _Move!_ The spirits seemed to tell her. But where was she going?

"You Kings better have a good reason for taking me away from my boy!" Tati playfully scowled up at the sky. She took her job seriously, but her maternal side didn't like to leave Rafiki alone at night, not even for a minute, even though she had the respect of most of herds or clans that roamed the area. Strange how this stuff works. One moment you're in your tree minding your own business, and the next thing you know, duty calls. Tati started toward Pride Rock, surely that's where the spirits were taking her. There was a gust of the wind that led her in another direction. For the first time in awhile Tati, had no idea what she was going to find. She walked in faith, and after walking just beyond the main water hole, found what the Kings had led her to: a pile of flesh slightly shivering. It was only when she saw the rimmed ears that Tati realized who needed help. It was Princess Sarabi.

Tati was the only one who knew that Sarabi was considered a princess in the pride. Neither she or Mufasa knew about the betrothal.

"Oh, my… Great kings… What happened to you?" Tati asked as her eyes scanned over Sarabi's body. There were wounds everywhere. The most unusual thing was that there was blood…coming from the back.

As the monkey inched closer, Sarabi calmed herself. She had to think of a story. No one could know what happened. She couldn't ruin everything that was going on. Life was starting to look up.

"I think it would be better if I treat you at Pride Rock." Tati received no answer. Maybe it would be alright for her to sleep in the middle of the Savannah tonight. As she turned away, she knew she couldn't do it. So she turned toward Pride Rock, determined to get one of the males to help.

* * *

Selena lifted her gently and looked around the den. King Ahadi and Queen Uru were cuddled together, as usual, bits of Uru's dark fur mixing with Ahadi's black mane. Then her sight landed on the Golden Prince. That's when her heart dropped from its place in her chest. Instantly being replaced by fear. If Mufasa was here, then where was Sarabi? The moon was high in the sky, letting the dark cream lioness know that it was very late. Not so late that it was near sunrise, there was plenty of time for that, but it wasn't early either. Selena looked toward the exit, knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep until her daughter was next to her. So with careful steps, Selena moved around her fellow lionesses, moving closer and closer to the mouth of the den.

On the ledge, she found Mohato. He was the largest lion she had ever seen, his mane was a dark red that was slowly losing its intense color and thickness. She wouldn't allow herself to think about the feelings she had for him. Although, it was hard for her to ignore the goosebumps that ran down her spine every time he looked at her. They could only be friends. That's it.

"Selena." His deep voice demanded of her. Selena moved towards him slowly, her paws relishing in the feeling of the stone.

"What is wrong? Something must be, you're quiet this evening, my dear." Mohato gave her a kind smile, which was only met with worried amber orbs.

"Sarabi has not returned yet. It's late." Selena gave a long, dramatic sigh. The wind started blowing and ruffled her fur, along with Mohato's thick mane.

"Ah… you know what its like to be young, she and Mufasa are probably spending some time alone." Mohato chuckled. Selena let out another sigh.

"I would probably believe that if Mufasa wasn't in the den, snoring." Mohato moved closer to Selena and nuzzled her. She buried herself in his mane. Taka watched it all with amusement. _Tell them. Tell them where she is._ But he wouldn't do it. He was already fighting the good side of him that felt embarrassed. He'd have enough hell when everyone realized what was going on. They'd knew as soon as Taka confessed.

His mind thought over the possibilities as his grandfather and a lioness continued to cuddle. From his spot in the den, he couldn't make out who. Fear started to scamper into his mind. What would happen if he was exiled? He didn't care for hunting, that was woman's work. He'd have to remain a nomad for life if he didn't conquer another lion for their pride. That didn't appeal to Taka either. Taking a deep breath, he shuddered at what he thought would happen, unless, of course, he could somehow make sure that Sarabi didn't make a fuss. He thought back to the attack, what was that Taka had said as he allowed the darkness to consume him? Oh yes, " _Not a word, you never know what I might do."_ For some reason, Taka shivered as he heard his own voice in his head, uttering that threat. Nearly two hours passed since the attack. Unplanned, unsuspected, it made him feel powerful. More so than the guilt that he should have felt. That part scared Taka. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had exacted revenge on his older brother. Did Sarabi still think he was still great, not hearing her cries as he snored cozily by their parents?

Taka's thoughts were cut short as he noticed his grandfather and the lioness head off in opposite directions. He gingerly moved toward the outside of the den, curious to find out where each of them was heading. He knew immediately where Mohato was heading. His heart increased its rhythm, as he remembered where he left Sarabi, just beyond the main water whole. He looked in the opposite direction and remembered the tree. The lioness was a speck in the distance as she ran as fast she could move toward what could only be one thing: Tati's tree. Taka panicked. He took one deep breath and decided what to do. He quickly, and with care, started entering the central area of the den, he found his usual spot by his parents and brother, and tried to sleep. He hoped that if he didn't fall asleep by the time they got back, then he would be able to fake it.

Selena ran trying to reach Tati's tree as quickly as possible, but she couldn't hide her irritation with the monkey.

"Tati, you could have put whatever you needed on your stick, why did you make me come with you? Sarabi needs me." A small growl slipped out. Tati chuckled, knowing that Selena wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Selena, Sarabi is injured, she needs a calming presence. You are excited, you have a right to be, but Sarabi needs reassurance. Surely something horrible has happened to her, but it's not going to help if you are jumping all over the place, being highly emotional as you lions tend to do." With that, Tati gathered the herbs and juices she figured she would need. She put several gourds on her staff and motioned for Selena to pick up the bowl of herbs and juices in her mouth.

A roar sounded, and Tati hightailed it toward Pride Rock. Selena instantly recognized the roar, it belonged to Mohato, he was letting every one know there was a situation. Once again, Selena was on the move. But was it true? Was she too emotional? Would she make the situation worse, when she was trying to reassure her daughter? Selena tried to push her thoughts aside, for the time being. She never knew that Tati was so fast, she struggled to catch up to the monkey, who was already nearing Pride Rock.

Selena quickly climbed the stones to the opening of the cave and ledge, her eyes focused on her surroundings. The lionesses were starting to stir, clearly having heard the roar of Mohato, but Selena wasn't interested in them. She watched as Mohato carefully ascended the stones, precious cargo on his back. Tati motioned toward the healing den, if Prince Taka were in there, then he would just have to move.

Selena was drawn to the amount of blood in Mohato's fur. Her heart continued to thump inside her chest as she realized that the blood must have come from Sarabi. She watched s Mohato gingerly moved inside the healing den. He carefully lay down, slipping Sarabi from his back. A deep sigh came from Sarabi as she found herself on the cold stone floor of the medical den. Selena moved toward her, but Tati quickly blocked her path.

"I have to help her. It will be easier without you in here."

"Come, we must let her do her work, Selena," Mohato stated. Selena let out a quiet sob as he led her to the ledge.

"Daddy, what happened?" Uru asked her father sleepily. Ahadi had not been aroused by the roar, she doubted her mate even heard it.

"I don't know."

"My baby…" Selena once more sobbed.

Uru looked into the healing den, where Sarabi was crying.

"Sarabi, it's okay." Tati's voice rang into the young lioness's ear. She was trying to stop the bleeding coming from under the tail.

"Are you in estrous?" Tati asked tenderly. The question sent a shiver down Sarabi's spine, the fur on the back of her neck stood up in all directions. As she pondered the question, Sarabi let out the hundredth sob of the night. The nightmare was getting… even worse.

"There, there. Tati will heal you. You were involved in quite the fight, weren't you?" Tati turned her attention back to the wound at hand. The area under Sarabi's tail was bruised and bleeding. It was almost as if someone had tried to force her to be intimate. No matter how careful Tati was, Sarabi shivered and gasped

"Sarabi, who did this to you?" Sarabi refused to answer. She was in enough pain, answering that question would just inflict more pain. Another sob came from her, making the adults outside exchange worried glances.

Tati knew that she wasn't ready. So she took the bowl of herbs that Selena had carried. She cracked another gourd from her staff and added it to the herb juice already in it.

"It might not taste the best, dear one, but it'll help you sleep, and take some of the pain away." Now, that was something Sarabi could handle. She greedily licked the bitter substance. She didn't care how bad it tasted, the pain was so bad it made her shake, so Sarabi had nothing to loose.

Having done what she could, Tati headed toward Mohato, Uru, and Selena.

"Is she alright, Tati?" Mohato was the first one that spoke. The sounds of cries coming from that den always made him cringe.

"She was assaulted… sexually."

"Kings!" Uru bellowed. Selena was trying to work on what Tati had told her. What was it? Oh, being too emotional.

"By who?!" Selena was next. To hell with being over emotional.

"She wouldn't tell me. She is in a lot of pain. Were all the males accounted for?"

"Tati, you know no one would do that!" This time, it was Mohato who spoke. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Mufasa turned in early," Uru said, trying to take attendance of the males in the pride.

"I stayed on Pride Rock." Mohato continued.

"Ahadi came in before sunset, he was at the evening meal," Selena stated.

"What about Prince Taka?" The group paused.

"Let's just ask him. He wouldn't lie to us." Uru strode confidently into the den, positive that her son had nothing to do with such a crime.

Taka felt a paw shake him awake. He looked into the amber orbs of his mother.

"Taka something happened, we need to talk to you." The moon was still high in the sky; it had taken the young lion awhile to fall asleep. His heart thumped in his chest.

"Yes, mom?" Taka opened his eyes lazily, trying to feign innocence.

"Just get up. I'm attempting to sleep here." Ahadi growled. Clearly he wasn't interested in what was going on.

"What's going on, Mom?" Mufasa' deep voice questioned. Uru paused. Sarabi didn't need any more chaos around her. So she leaned down whispered into her son's ear.

"Sarabi has been injured Mufasa. She will be alright; you may join us if you're quiet." Taka was by now alert. So the queen knew. The king, of course, didn't give a hoot right now. To his surprise, Muffy nodded in agreement but didn't join them.

"Grandson." Mohato bellowed to his grandchild. He was fond of both of his grandchildren, but when his eyes landed on his grandson, he felt a twinge of doubt start to circle around his stomach.

"Prince Taka, where have you been?" Ah, so no one had noticed. _Be cool. Be calm. Collect yourself._ Tati always was a somewhat blunt monkey. Swinging her feet off the ground with the help of her staff.

"I was right here, engaging in my favorite activity, _sleeping,"_ Taka said. The way he said the last part stopped Mohato in his tracks. Uru didn't seem to notice.

"It must be a rogue. Taka go wake your father."

"But mom, you know how father gets about his sleep," Taka whined. He shuddered thinking about the last time Uru had woken Ahadi up, not even the birth of his cub was a good enough reason to break Ahadi's sleep.

"Tell him it's urgent!" Uru hoped that Ahadi wouldn't fight. But that was unlikely. Taka went almost joyfully when he thought about how his family was going in a whole different direction from the truth. He could feel joy encompassing his entire being.

As he entered the den, he thought he saw Muffy move, but thought nothing of it. His father was loudly snoring, clearly unfazed by the drama going on outside in the moonlight.

He placed a par on his father's mane, pulling the hair down to the stone and putting his weight on it. Ahadi let out a moan, too tired to let out a full roar.

"Taka, son, I will give you three seconds to get your paw off me. This is your only warning." Ahadi sneered as he felt his mane being tugged. Taka snickered, his father rolled over. Uru came into the den, seeing that Taka wasn't making much progress.

"Watch this…" Uru smiled. Taka stepped back. Uru started to lick Ahadi's face. That was Ahadi's weakness. A tender lick was all it took for his ears to perk up enough for Uru to tell him that there was an emergency. With a roar, the King was up, striding out of the den.

"What's going on? It's late." Ahadi glared at the moon.

"Your Majesty, one of the lionesses was attacked this evening," Tati said calmly. She hoped that once the King realized the gravity of the situation.

"Who?" Ahadi stated. This time, a worried look graced his feelings. His harsh demeanor instantly melted. Mohato looked n with amusement. Maybe this is what made Uru fall for him.

"Sarabi, Ahadi," Mohato stated sadly still thinking about the amount of pain she was feeling. Selena was inside trying to soothe her.

"What!" Ahadi said. And again he wore an icy glare. He turned to go into the medical den, but Tati stopped him.

"You cannot go in there now, your majesty. Sarabi is in a lot of pain from being sexually assaulted, I just gave her something to soother her and make her sleep. She doesn't need to be stressed out. Your anger is going to do just that" Ahadi stopped. He walked to the promontory where each heir was shown the kingdom. He let out a roar. It was the roar that would summon the majordomo, Zula. The next was fierce, thunderous roar. It let the rogue know that King Ahadi was aware. He wouldn't stop until he found the bastard.

Ahadi was boiling over with anger just thinking about it. The gall! How dare someone rape a young lioness of his pride! Not just any lioness either, but the future queen of the Pride Lands. He paced back and forth, the wind gently ruffling his thick, black, mane.

"He's probably long gone." Mohato sighed. Rogues didn't usually stick around, especially if they attacked a lioness.

"He better be." Ahadi sneered.

Taka loved it. At least, part of him was. When he looked toward the medical den, where Sarabi was laying down, it looked like she had finally fallen asleep. Selena had her head across her daughters back. The sight made a little bit of guilt rise up in Taka's heart. But he couldn't give in now, he had succeeded in getting them off his path, without Sarabi messing up. He would commend her for it tomorrow. There was no room for guilt. None. So with a sigh, he headed back over to his spot between his brother and parents. Uru and Mohato soon entered the den. Uru, nuzzling both of her sons lovingly. Mohato found his usual spot, on the raised stone behind them. Maybe they could get some sleep tonight, after all.


End file.
